weisskreuzfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuriko Asakawa
Yuriko Asakawa is a character who befriended Ken in Weiss Kreuz. Episodes Appeared In * MISSION 5 SCHICKSAL - FATE OF THE HUNTER - Appearance Personality Since little she wanted to travel so she decided to work for a trading company, but wonders if there's more to life than pouring coffees. She comes to see if Ken is alright after his fall, complimenting him and sharing his drink. She was interested in flowers, thinking the blue ones around them were bellflowers, she was knowledgeable about motorbikes. Overall she was free spirited and enjoyed riding her motorcycle and swimming. Weiss Kreuz Story Yuriko Asakawa matches Kens’ speed before having their contest interrupted by a lorry. She returns to check Ken after he tumbled down a slope, telling him he rides really hard before asking if he’s hurt at all. She replies she’s fine before noticing and removing a flower petal from Ken’s forehead. She is pleased to see them and asks if the flowers around them are bellflowers, thinking they only bloomed in the fall. Impressed that he knows his flowers, Yuriko shares her water to make “Mr florist” feel better. She tells him it’s Freude, a new health drink. After introducing herself she asks him where he’s going before enthusiastically telling him lets go, Ken. She takes him to a store with flowers where she waves for him to explain which ones which, before sharing a hotel together from the thunder and lightning outside. Coming out the shower, Yuriko shares that she loves to travel, but it is even nicer with what they have now. She talks freely saying she's seriously thinking about quitting then moving to Australia. After some light hearted teasing she says Ken can’t return home since it’s pouring outside, before asking if he’s really okay down there when Ken decides to sleep on the floor. With the lights out, Yuriko wonders what Ken’s doing tomorrow night. When he says he's doesn’t know she suggests to come with her, she's going to need a partner but then notices that Ken has fallen soundly asleep. In the morning she plays tennis where she is bested by Ken, much to her initial chagrin. Then having fun swimming, she is glad Ken seems to have lightened up. Yuriko noted he had the whole weight of the world on his shoulders so she couldn’t leave him alone. They drive back to her place in the city where she asks Ken if he wants to stay for a cup of tea. Yuriko agrees he’s right it's late, kissing him on the cheek goodnight she tells him to call her. Before reaching her apartment she sees Ken has remained and unable to move on, she runs back down to embrace Ken. They meet again to enjoy the orange sunset together and Yuriko asks him how much time they think they’ll be able to spend together. She has heard from her friends in Australia, and that she doesn’t want to go without Ken. When he says he can't and leaves she implores him calling Ken as he rides off. In her apartment Yuriko remains upset having drunk even more of the Freude drink and scratches a rash that has appeared on her arm. She appears elated when Ken comes barging through her door, and ignores his claim the drinks poison by bypassing to some good news, their plane tickets to Australia will have them departing tomorrow at ten from Narita via Magiba Airways. Yuriko seems hurt when Ken doesn’t respond and tears fill her eyes, she turns to the water and tells Ken to leave her alone when he tries to wrestle the drink away from her. She is relieved when she gets Ken to promise that he will meet her at the airport. During a mission Ken is reminded of his assassin status, and doesn’t deliver on that promise. Although Yuriko boards the plane alone, she appears to find some solace in a blue bellflower enclosed in her diary. It is the same flower she saw when Ken and her met and smiling, Yuriko makes her way to fulfil her dreams in Australia. Images Trivia * She rides a red and white Yamaha FZR motorcycle. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Active